Home alone
by apresmoix
Summary: When Amy and Rory leave the Tardis for a while, River and the Doctor are left all alone, for the first time...


»We are going now, Doctor," Amy Pond said, "just please, be here when we come back. I don't want to be stuck here forever."

Rory turned to her, surprised. "You don't want to be stuck in our home town?" Amy tapped his nose. "Not forever, stupid. Let's go now."

She said and pulled him with her, leaving the Tardis. Doctor smiled to them as they went. They were such a cute couple, he thought. But he wasn't alone. When he turned, River was standing at the Tardis console. Doctor could see he just took a shower, her hair was wet and some drops of water ran down her fresh clothes, pressing them even more tightly on her body.

"Sweetie, where did everyone go?" River asked the Doctor as she was walking towards him and Doctor could swear he saw a bit of smirk on her face.

"Amy and Rory, you mean? Well, they went out to visit their home town. They won't be back for quite some time." Doctor replied.

"Does that mean we are all alone... Doctor?" River whispered seductively, as she was coming closer to him. Doctor nervously nodded, taking back a few steps.

"Do you want to, erm, go somewhere?" He asked. "I think here will be perfectly fine, thank you." River grinned and touched her hair, she sighed as she felt it was still wet. Doctor looked at her, but from a safe distance.

"So, erm, what do you want to do?" He asked, trying to keep it simple and not show her his voice was slightly shaking. "I have some ideas." She grinned as she came even closer to him, looking deep into his hesitant eyes.

It seemed as he was pondering her words, trying to decide what exactly did they mean. Doctor summoned up the courage to walk closer to her. She was beautiful and she wanted to kiss her, and as his heart began racing, he felt even more nervous.

"Like what?" He mumbled, biting on his lip nervously. River laughed heartily. As they were standing so close to each other, River touched his bowtie.

"Don't tell me you will shoot this one too." Doctor muttered nervously, but with a smile. River didn't answer, she just smirked and grabbed his bowtie, pulling him closer.

As their bodies were touching, Doctor didn't know where to put his hands and his eyes shifted, as he was trying to look anywhere else but into River's eyes.

"Oh sweetie." River smirked as she leaned closer, licking his lips gently. "River." Doctor whispered, finally founding a place to put his hands. He placed them on her waist, keeping her close to him. She was gorgeous and he didn't know how to resist it anymore. She kissed him softly again and he started to feel what he always felt when River was beside him. Ache, ache for every bit of her. He returned her kisses, still slightly nervously. River stepped away for a bit, pulling her top off.

"River, you, erm, what are you doing?" Doctor muttered. River smiled anxiously, pulling him close again.

"Just shut up." She whispered into his ear seductively. He grinned and kissed her, passionately this time. Doctor then looked down, admiring her exposed skin. He stroked her arm with his thumb gently while he kissed her neck softly. He felt her respond to his touch and slightly groan, which gave him a lot of courage. His hands roamed over her silk white bra, as his kisses went down her neck to her stomach.

"Oh River," He whispered, "you are so beautiful." He wanted her so badly. He buried his hands into her hair, as he brought his head up to look into her beautiful green eyes. She started fumbling with buttons on his shirt hastily, pulling bowtie off and throwing it away.

Suddenly, the Tardis door opened. But River and Doctor, busy kissing and taking off each other clothes, didn't notice it.

"Erm, sorry." Rory Pond coughed nervously. Amy was just behind him.

"You better not look, Amy." Rory muttered. River and Doctor stepped just a bit apart, River putting on her shirt and Doctor, nervously putting his hands through his hair.

"What's going on?" Amy asked and stepped in. "Oh god." She gasped as she saw Doctor and River. "Doctor, River, what is going on?" She cleared her throat coming closer to them.

"I- erm..." Doctor started, but then he just stood there, frozen like a statue. River had a kinky smile on her face. She put her top on.

"Oh mummy, mummy. What do you think is going on?" Amy sighed a bit and Rory put his hand on her arm, gently stroking it.

"Never mind." Amy said and tried to smile: "I just came for my jumper, it's cold outside." She looked at Rory, who quickly said: "Don't worry, I'll go get it." He then went off to their room to pick up Amy's jumper.

River saw how Amy was looking at the Doctor and she moved away. "Excuse me, please. I'll just go get... Something to drink." She mumbled quickly and left.

Amy came closer to the Doctor, who was shifting his eyes around nervously.

"Doctor, I get it that you like River," Amy started, "but she's not just River. She's also Melody, she's our daughter." Doctor nodded quietly. When Amy saw how down he was, he had to laugh.

"I'm not telling you you can't be with her, you idiot. I'm just asking you not to run off from her, okay? You can be with her." She said, smiling.

Doctor looked at her and he was happy. Rory came back with Amy's jumper and River was right behind him.

"Here's your jumper, Amy." Rory said and gave it to her. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Doctor wanted to hug Amy, but he knew he needed Rory's permission for it. "Permission?" Doctor quietly asked. "Granted." Rory said, rolling his eyes.

Doctor hugged Amy and whispered: "Thank you." In her ear, but very quietly so no one could hear him.

Amy just smiled, took Rory's hand and then they left. When River and Doctor were alone, River came close to him.

"All you needed was permission, sweetie?" She grinned. Doctor muttered a quiet "Yes."

"You should have asked for it earlier, then." River replied, pulling him close.

"Save it for the next time, Doctor." She whispered into his ear and then moved away.

They started talking normal again as they were working on the Tardis. Doctor knew River was playing a bit hard to get, but he knew he will be his one day. He didn't even need her promise, she was close to him and he was happy.


End file.
